


Presents

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [34]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Post True Hearts Day, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: Dexter and Raven have a talk.
Relationships: Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, One sided Dexter Charming/C.A. Cupid
Series: Old works [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/475321
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Presents

“Hey, Dex.”

He looked up. Raven. Raven was standing in the doorway. He fumbled with the present in his hands, setting it on the table in front of him, trying to look nonchalant. He was such a dork.

"Oh, uh, hey, Raven.“

She looked around the room. "So where’s Cupid?”

Oh. “I’m not sure.”

"Huh. I figured since you’re always together you’d know.“

She took the seat next to him, putting the presents in her hands next to his.

She was sitting next to him. Oh writers. "We’re not always together.”

She raised a brow, resting her chin on her fist, her elbow on the arm of the seat. “Uh, yeah, you totally are. I rarely see you two apart. During lunch, in between classes. I even saw you waiting outside the bathroom for her once.”

She was right, now that he thought about it. Ever since True Hearts Day they’d been spending all their time together.

"Anyway. I’m happy for you. You’re a sweetheart.“

"Happy for me? You make it sound like Cupid and I are dating.”

"Well, aren’t you?“

"Aren’t- what? No. Raven, we’re just friends.”

She sat up. “Just friends? But I saw you two holding hands.”

"When?“ He’d never held Cupid’s hand.

"At the True Hearts Day dance. Her hand was on your shoulder and your hand was on hers.”

"What? No. We weren’t holding hands. She was trying to make me feel better about-“ His voice caught in his throat.

"About?”

"About my brother.“ He leaned forward, his forearms on his thighs. "About how every girl in school has a crush on him.”

She leaned toward him. “Every girl in school does not have a crush on Daring. Trust me.” She sounded like she was laughing, like the idea was a joke.

"Oh yeah? Name one. Besides Maddie.“ He was pretty sure Maddie couldn’t like anyone. One of those wonderland things.

"Cercie, Briar, Ashlyn, the O'hair twins, Ceder.”

Okay, yeah. That was a lot of girls.

"But you like him.“

She pulled back again, her brows furrowed. "I don’t have a crush on Daring.”

"But you were so determined to talk to him.“

"Because I thought he wrote me that letter. But I didn’t want to date him or anything. He’s great and all, but way too into himself.”

"Wait, so, you don’t have a crush on Daring?“

"That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

"Oh.“

"Yeah.”

He felt a sort of calmness. A relief. For a moment he basked in it, until he realized that Raven had to have known it was him that wrote the letter.

"So, anyway, I got you something.“ She handed him one of the presents, a small rectangular one that looked like a clothing box.”

"A present? For me?“

"Yeah. With my mum being evil and all, we never really had money while I was growing up. We had to give it to the people she’d wronged, even what my father brought into the family. So now that I have a job I wanted to get everyone presents.”

"Raven, you didn’t have to.“

"I just said I wanted to. Open it.”

He did, setting the ripped paper off to the side neatly.

"A sketch book?“

"And a pencil set.”

She brushed some hair behind her ear, leaning in close to him so she was looking over his shoulder at the book while he flipped through it, feeling the pages. They were good quality. Heat radiated off her.

"I always see you doodling on your notes in spell breaking, so I thought it would be nice for you to have something just for that.“

She always saw him doodling? That meant she was watching him too, right?

"So, do you like it?”

He closed it, setting it on the table and smiling at her. “Spelltastic, Raven.”

The way she smiled back dazed him for a moment. He wondered how anyone could find her evil.

"Well, I have to find Cupid and give her present to her.” She gathered up her things. Was she moving slower than usual? With a glance around she stood. “I’ll catch you later, Dex.“

"Raven, wait.”

She turned back to him and he didn’t know what to say. He gripped her present as tight as he dared.

She shuffled from one foot to the other. “Yes?”

"This is for you.“ He jumped up, holding the box out to her.

She had to take a step back to avoid getting hit in the face.

"A present for me?”

"Uh, yeah. I saw it and thought of you.“

"Oh. Thanks, Dex.” She opened it and pulled the necklace out, laughing. “Because it’s a raven. Good one.”

He was dumb. The fact that the bird pendant was also her name hadn’t even occurred to him. But she liked it, so that was all that mattered.

"Help me put it on?“ She held it out to him.

He took it, and she turned round, holding her hair off her neck. It took him a moment to get it clasped before letting it fall.

"Thanks. I have so much hair I always get it tangled into my necklaces. She ran her fingers over the chain.

"It’s fine.”

"Hey, Dex, I brought punch. Oh. Raven.“

"Cupid.” Raven picked up the other present and handed it to her. “This is for you.”

"For me?“

"Don’t sound too excited.”

"Sorry. Thank you Raven.“ She unwrapped it, pulling out a very large pink cupid teddy-bear with an arrow of mistletoe. "Oh, Raven, I love it.” She gave it a big squeeze. “It must have cost a fortune.”

"Ah, no big deal. I love Christmas. It’s my favourite holiday.“

"Mine too! After Valentines Day, of course. Oh, and I guess True Hearts Day now.”

Raven looked uncomfortable then, looking down at the floor.

Cupid put a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you, Raven. I love it.”

"You’re welcome. Well, I still have lots of presents to give out. I’ll see you both tonight at dinner.“

"Sounds hexcelent." Cupid gave her a hug, and she and Dexter waved, saying goodbye. And, when she turned the corner to head back to the dorms, she looked back or a moment. Their eyes met before she looked away.


End file.
